<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nikaidou Yamato by Trash_Candy_XU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730266">Nikaidou Yamato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Candy_XU/pseuds/Trash_Candy_XU'>Trash_Candy_XU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ainana Birthdays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti-Valentine's Day, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Happy Single Awareness Day, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i think, only a little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Candy_XU/pseuds/Trash_Candy_XU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Valentine's Day! To our Idolish7, that also means it's their friend's birthday! How would Idolish7 celebrate Yamato's birthday on this holiday of love and friendship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ainana Birthdays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nikaidou Yamato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's nothing much I would like to say except enjoy this fanfiction I wrote for Yamato's Birthday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How exactly did this..."</p><p>Yamato then turned around and made a wild gesture with his hands at the scene behind him.</p><p>"Turn into this! I was only gone for 3 hours!"</p><p>Riku laughed in an awkward manner, "Well, you see, it went like this…"</p><p>-Flashback-</p><p>"Do you think we should do something?" Riku asked.</p><p>"For what?" Sougo questioned.</p><p>"You know! Isn't today Yamato-san's birthday?"</p><p>"It's also Valentine's Day and I don't think the old man would like all that heart and flower stuff," Mitsuki pointed out.</p><p>"No, not really," Riku admitted.</p><p>"If you are sure that Nikaidou-san won't like it, then why would you insist on throwing one anyway?" Iori asked.</p><p>Riku pouted, already used to Iori's cynical approach. In response, he began placing objects in front of his friends. Everyone watched the redhead place a broken hearted chocolate box, wilted roses, and one of Yamato's beer.</p><p>"Yamato-san isn't fond of love and affection like most people. He's still the most expressive person I know, so I thought we could do something that's Anti-Valentine!" Riku proudly announced his idea to the rest of Idolish7.</p><p>The others looked at each other and couldn't find a reason not to go through with it.</p><p>"As long as there's beer, I don't think he won't mind," Mitsuki concluded.</p><p>"One problem, this is the last beer I found," Riku said.</p><p>Mitsuki gawked at Riku, "Seriously?! I just restocked the beer not long ago! Who else was drinking alcohol?"</p><p>Sougo blushed in embarrassment before shyly raising his hand, "I admit, I also indulged in the alcohol earlier this week with Yamato-san."</p><p>"So did I!" Nagi cheerfully added.</p><p>Mitsuki groaned, "You guys… Fine! Whatever! I'll go bake the cake! You three go get the decorations!"</p><p>"Oh! I know the perfect flowers! Tamaki, I ask for your assistance in carrying the boxes!" Nagi said.</p><p>"Yosh! So long as we get King Pudding on the way!" Tamaki cheered.</p><p>"Tamaki-kun, just make sure you don't spoil your appetite," Sougo reminded.</p><p>"Good! That means Iori and I will go get more alcohol! We'll see you later!" Riku said as he grabbed Iori's hand and bolted out the door.</p><p>"Wait! Nanase-san!" Iori didn't get a word in edgewise as the door was slammed shut.</p><p>"Can they actually get alcohol without arousing suspicions?" Mitsuki asked no one in particular as he began gathering the materials and ingredients.</p><p>-Sougo, Nagi, and Tamaki-</p><p>"Nagicchi, which one should I start loading?" Tamaki looked around the decorations necessary for Anti-Valentine.</p><p>"Red roses are the symbol of love and passion! Roses with thorns, however, have a prickly characteristic with a hint of danger!" Nagi proclaimed.</p><p>"So, the roses with thorns?" Sougo asked.</p><p>"Okay!" Tamaki reached for the thorned roses.</p><p>"Wait! Tamaki-kun! Be careful with the-"</p><p>"Ouch!"</p><p>"-thorns," Sougo sighed before looking for a first aid kit.</p><p>-Iori and Riku-</p><p>"Nanase-san, we are legally underage to even purchase alcohol!" Iori tried to convince Riku for the umpteenth time that they were not going to succeed in getting alcohol for Yamato. Riku, however, pulled out his favorite card to use on Iori; Riku's famous baby doll eyes that no one can resist.</p><p>Iori, of course, melted in a puddle of goo.</p><p>They grabbed just the right amount of Yamato's favorite brand of beer into the cart and went over to the cashier.</p><p>The cashier, a middle aged man, looked at Iori and Riku before asking for their ID.</p><p>Iori gave a look to Riku before explaining that the alcohol wasn't for them, but for their older friend.</p><p>The cashier wasn't convinced and told them that without identification, they can't purchase alcohol of any kind. He, like Iori, looked at Riku and grew a panicked expression at the sight of Riku's tearful, crestfallen face. Riku explained that the alcohol was for their friend for Anti-Valentine's Day and their birthday. He was incredibly upset that his plan for Yamato's celebration went down the drain.</p><p>The cashier, Yuuto, tried to comfort the crying Riku and blurted out that they can take the alcohol to their friend. Anything to stop crying!</p><p>Riku blinked all teary eyed before giving the man a bright, grateful smile. Iori made sure to give the man a generous tip before bidding goodbye.</p><p>Iori looked over at Riku.</p><p>'Nanase-san is indeed very dangerous to the heart.'</p><p>-Idolish7 Dorms-</p><p>"You're back just in time! The cake is all set! Also, I got the perfect candle for today!" Mitsuki said as he returned from shopping and opened the door to the dorms.</p><p>The sight before him was not what he expected.</p><p>"What the hell happened? Who made Riku cry!"</p><p>-Flashback Ends-</p><p>"Long story short, we really tried to get things ready and… we just wanted to celebrate Yamato-san's birthday," Riku finished, looking disappointed.</p><p>"You guys did all that just for me? Having broken hearted chocolate smashed on the floor, wilted thorn flowers hanging around, and beer fizzling all over the place?" Yamato couldn't hide his surprised expression before smirking and giving Riku a pat on the head.</p><p>"This Oni-san declares that, today, we shall celebrate single awareness and my birthday!"</p><p>This proclamation alone gave everyone the signal to smile and laugh.</p><p>"Happy Single Awareness Day!"</p><p>"Happy Anti-Valentine's Day!"</p><p>"Happy Birthday, Yamato!"</p><p>-Bonus-</p><p>"Wait, so Ichi and Riku really went to the store, without an identification, to buy my beer, and the cashier actually let them get away with it?" Yamato bursted out laughing.</p><p>"Actually, as soon as Nanase-san started crying, the cashier let us take the alcohol for free in order to cheer him up," Iori explained, "I made sure to give him a generous tip in return."</p><p>"So, Riku's tears was the key to getting free alcohol?" Mitsuki asked.</p><p>Iori nodded.</p><p>"Well, that was certainly interesting. On a totally unrelated note, I was craving for alcohol of the strongest kind found in the darkest place in Japan. So, Riku, want to come along?" Yamato asked with a cheshire grin.</p><p>"Don't make me punch you so hard that'll make your ancestors dizzy!" Mitsuki shouted.</p><p>"I was only kidding, Mitsu, like I'd actually bring Riku to something like that," Yamato said, "Besides, who else would go through so much trouble just for my birthday?"</p><p>"We're your friends!" Riku smiled brightly, which everyone gladly returned with their own smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed the story! Happy Anti-Valentine's Day! Happy Single Awareness Day! Happy Valentine's Day! Happy Birthday to Yamato! Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>